The Saviour Angel
by One-Of-A-Kind33
Summary: There never were just two Salvators. Meet Allessandria, Damon and Stefan's 16 year old sister, who after 146 years has come back into the brothers lives. With a mysterious past concerning a certain Original and knowledge about everything that has happened in Mystic Falls since her brothers showed up Alice is ready to join in the gangs day-to-day lifes. Set 3x14, Delena, Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1: Before the Door

**Hello Everyone! Welcome to my very first Fanfiction ever! Read, Review and Enjoy. **

**(****Disclaimers for story and picture on my profile)  
**

Allessandria Angelique Marie Salvator was no coward. As a matter of fact, most of the people who had known Allessandria in the last 162 years would argue that the mysterious beauty was exactly the opposite, in both of her lives. With her spontaneous (a.k.a. reckless) attitude and devil-may-care regard for rules and boundaries, the eternal 16 year old was a fearless whirlwind of coy confidence. Even while she was human, Alice (as her brothers had so teasingly christened her after reading Lewis Carroll's novel), had been impulsive and wild. From tagging along with the aforementioned brothers on their crazy adventures to creating many of her own, Alice had (much to their fathers despair) never been the typical 19th century daughter.

Giuseppe Salvator was a traditionalist when it came to a young ladies role in life. Therefor he had always expressed his dismay when his only daughter, his little angel, would much rather climb trees then host tea parties or play in the estate's surrounding forest before playing dress up. Alice could have chosen to be obedient like Stefan but, had decided that rebelling like her Damon, her idol, was much more fun.

_'But Father never resented, never treated me the way he did Damon,'_ reflected Alice thinking about her life in 1864. For example, when Stefan had gone off to the university, Allessandria had begged her father to get her a tutor. She wanted to be just as brilliant as her brother when he returned from school, so after days and days of pleading and listing the reasons it would be most beneficial for her to receive a furthered education, Giuseppe relented to his daughters wishes. Much like he had with everything else she asked for. While she may have been untameable and rebellious at home, in the public eye she was the stunning yet outspoken Salvator sister. When surrounded by the Founding Families and townspeople Alice exuded a certain grace and sophistication that none of her friends could ever achieve. The 16 year old may have been daring but she wasn't stupid, knowing that if she ever disappointed her father in front of his colleagues she would have been in very hot water.

Which was why she couldn't fathom the reason it felt as if she had just downed 50 Italian espresso shots in a row (and everyone know the Italians are known for their coffee.) Was it because she had never told her elder siblings what their precious Katherine had done? If they (correctly) assumed that she a vampire would they have been upset when she wasn't in the tomb or would the beloved Miss Pierce steal the show once again? Or maybe it was because she had not contacted them in anyway in the last 146 years even if (mistakenly) they believed her to be locked up underneath a burned down church? All she knew was that she definitely needed to stop comparing herself to Katerina (yes she knew all about the two-timing , witch-with-a-B's mysterious past, Originals included.)

Too many feeling and factors were buzzing around in her head, all trying to make centre stage. Then there was the thought Alice had many a time tried to banish. The one anxiety that was persistently tugging at the safety net holding back unwanted ideas and memories.

Starring at the solid wood door from her car door (and trying to guess what type of lumber it was and what year it was crafted) el diablo penso ( the devil thought as she so cleverly dubbed it) slunk through the mental restraints defending (what was left of) her sanity. Like a candle to kerosene the thought flickered and flamed to life. Becoming the main attraction in the circus labelled Alice's conscious, the tabooed whispers reached into the whole of her mind. With a voice similar to nails on a chalk board her own insecurities teased her, _'You aren't and never were important enough for your dear brothers. Damon only ever cared about searching for his darling Katherine and making life hell for his little brother and Stefan, Stefan had his own set of ... issues to deal with. Neither had ever cared enough to even bring flowers to your "grave." Little Allessandria would always be second rate.'_

"Shut up!" muttered Alice, mentally flicking the concept into her cerebral trashcan. She sighed knowing that, sooner or later, it would be back.

Taking in a deep, supposedly calming breath she opened the door to her custom Mustang and stepped onto the damp gravel of the boarding house driveway. As the rocks crunched under the soles of her black leather ankle boots Allessandria retorted under her breath, "You'd think that after how rich our descendants were that they could have at least paved the damn driveway."

Gently closing the purple painted door (as not to alert any of the vampires within the household of her presence) she took three steps in the direction of the door. Only three. Her instincts were battling on whether or not to run but, honestly, the only civil thought she could focus on was '_Three steps. Really Alice, three steps. Thats all you could manage. Since when are afraid of ... well anything.'_

As Alice was internally contradicting herself a crash reverberated from inside the mansion-like structure. In a normal home the disturbance could have been interpreted as a ruined china cabinet falling to the floor in fragments. But (unfortunately) from experience Alice knew that was the sound of a something (or rather someone) being thrown by vampire strength into a heavy piece of antique furniture.

Before it was possible to stall any longer, Allessandria blurred to the front door (which she had determined as being cedar, circa 1903) and flung it open. The view she was greeted with sent her straight back to a past era. One where girls wore petticoats and men starched collars. One where sibling rivalry was encouraged. One with two brothers, fighting, all because of a girl and the inevitable _Choice_. The only difference of the faces were the expressions that covered them as they took in the figure silhouetted by the dusk sky.

_'Well,' _thought Alice, her signature smile-smirk shining through,_' I definitely have the element of surprise!'_

Staring at her "long-lost'" brothers Alice confidently strode across the threshold. Seeing there was no hostility in either of her older siblings appearances, only the shock of seeing someone talked about as a ghost, she ventured further into the entryway. Ice blue eyes met leaf green and their identical match, making a stunning grin grace her delicate features. Tilting her head slightly to the left and twirling a piece of shinning ebony hair around her slim finger the Salvator sister called out in a clear teasing tone, "Hello Boys."


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Family

**Hey there! Thank you for all the uplifting feedback. I am so excited to continue writing. I have decided that unless otherwise responded to I will attempt reply to all reviews on the next chapter. This is just a little bridge before I add my next one that just needs some finishing touches. When I type it out on word it just seems so much longer! R&R!**

**RainySmithCullenSalvator X- Thank you for the review and the compliments! Please continue to read if you find time in your schedule of stories, I completely understand. In both of my stories the delena is not the main focus, just odd little snippets because they are sooo perfect for each other (just ask Rose). Thanks again. **

After all this business with Originals and what not, Allessandria figured it would take something pretty damn amazing to shock her brothers. Apparently Giuseppe's only daughter was pretty damn amazing. Both Salvator boys seemed frozen in place from seeing their "Long dead" little sister. After what seemed like hours of open-mouthed staring she called out, "Though your impressions of fish statues are stunning, you both should close your mouths, you are not guppies."

"Alice?" stuttered Stefan, curious despite his long-lost humanity.

"No Stefan, its your other 16 year old sister," she joked attempting to lighten the mood while hoping the other brother would pull out of his trance. Unfortunately he did, just not in the way she would have preferred.

"It can't be you. You moved on and away, got married and eventually, after a long life, died." The oldest living family member turned to Stefan and said, "Ghost must be taking over the town again or something. Get the Ghost Whisperer to come over and check." Alice had to hand it to her skeptical brother.

'_Melodramatic as always Damon.'_ she smiled to herself. Sing-songing inside her head she added, _'Cleopatra queen of de-Nile, or uh, king I guess.'_ Out loud she said, "No need to call Jeremy, Damon, I can assure you I'm not a demon of your past haunting your future." at the disbelieving looks thrown her way Alice rolled her eyes. "Don't believe me? Fine. I'll prove it. Stefan's 8th birthday. Remember? Damon, you and I baked him a salt cake and switched it out with the real one. When Cordelia brought it out after his birthday dinner in the garden Stefan only took one bite before making an extremely amusing face and spitting it out on the grass. Once he finished coughing up all the cake he proceeded to chase you and I around until we were all completely covered in cake. Mother made us stay in the frosting covered clothes until we finished eating the real cake."

She gave her brothers the "Can't you see I'm telling the truth look!" and sighed when neither seemed to.

"What type of cake was it?" asked Stefan making it seem trivial not random.

"Georgian Silk Peach with Honey-Touch icing, the only kind you would eat for months." she replied without a pause, "It was 14 and a half months before Mother died."

Stefan smirked before shrugging and saying, "Welcome home Alice," as if he didn't care a bit. The twinkle in his eye betrayed his act. Allessandria switched her attention to Damon who still stood, shell shocked.

" 'Amon, it's really me!" she murmured staring deep into his matching eyes. The statuesque form melted hearing her old nickname and a smile (Not sarcastic in the least) crossed his features.

Picking Alice up and spinning her around in circles like he had done since she could walk, her older brother looked like he was flying high (or had drunk most of the bourbon in the house stock.) Allessandria always made him feel that way, ever since the 4 day old baby girl he was holding looked up at her brother like he was her whole world, and continued to throughout her 16 years. "It's really you!" Damon whispered, still spinning her around when Elena walked in.

"Damon! Where are y-?" she froze watching the eldest brother spinning a small, fair figure with long ebony curls in the air around him. "Uh, whats going on?" she asked bewildered by the sight enfolding in front of her.

"You must be Elena," Allessandria said watching the look on the doppelgänger's face (that was practically screaming, "Who the hell is this girl!") change to one of suspicion, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Most vampires think I'm Katherine and try to kill me. Why not you?"

"Maybe I'm not a vampire," replied Alice watching Elena raise her eyebrows making her laugh. "Okay you caught me, I am in fact a vampire (insert duh here) and because I've been watching this town since these two idiots decided to live a "normal" life. And you have a much different air about you. Reserved, strong, basically the exact opposite of the self-serving bitch."

"You seem to know me, yet, I have no idea who you are." Pretending to pout, Alice stuck out her bottom lip and made puppy dog eyes at Damon. He rolled his eyes ,just like he used to in 1864, and made a cry-me-a-river gesture. Sticking out her tongue, Alice turned to Elena with a renewed spark in her icy orbs.

"Thats easy, I'm Alice, Damon and Stefan's younger sister."


	3. Chapter 3: The Past Retold

**Hey! Sorry bout the extremely slow updates but, in my defence, I had no idea dance camp would interfere with my writing (who knew excruciatingly sore muscles made typing hard? Or maybe that was the T.V.) Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews, I think my eyes teared up a bit when I saw the amazing 649 views! The update took forever because my difficulty with writing a flashback. It was not completely my fault as I had an amazing flashback written but lost it **sad face :(** Remember, read, review and enjoy (I feel like I have a catchphrase!)  
P.S. Yes I am having an affair with exclamation points. We love eachother very much!  
P.P.S. Contains spoilers for The Stefan Diaries: Origins. Just little ones but it still makes more sense if you read the book (which I totally recommend.)**

**To all those that wanted an update and said it as good: I'm excited that you want to read more of my story! It really makes me feel appreciated! I apologize in advance for not writing to all of you personally. Thank you all soooooo much!**

**appreciation: Awe thanks! For everything. I'm curious too considering I'm just kinda using whatever strikes me as the best idea. But I do have the next chapter's first draft so I guess you will have to wait.**

**Tvdlover87654: I know right! I've been waiting for so long that I just decided to write one. Hope it meets your standards!**

**RainySmithCullenSalvator X: I'm glad that your story will power is so low! My very first reviewer (other than my mom and L.A. teachers) will forever be in my heart!**

**pieperson9780: Thanks, hope you're going to enjoy this next chapter just as much! I always try to read a story with a Salvator sister and totally agree with you. I will try my hardest to update whenever I can ( I go to Barding school in 8 days) until I find an appropriate ending, which will not happen for a while but will eventually because I will die of over-thinking if I do not! It's set in season 3, this chapter makes it make sense.**

**Lourdes08: I love Alice too! Which would make sense because for all intent and purposes I am her "Mommy." Thank you for the reviews on both my stories! Hope it keeps you on you toes!**

Elena was the middle ground between Allessandria's brothers, at least for the moment. She wasn't Stefan's (metaphorically since women are not property and cannot be owned) since betraying her with the bite and she wasn't Damon's because she was _so_ in love with Stefan (even though the kiss on the porch happened for a reason.) Alice could see that the doppelgänger was confused, knew she was playing them both but that as long as she was so utterly confused there would be no changing it. She would choose eventually, but for now, this was how it worked. From Elena's spot on the couch (halfway between Stefan and Damon, and facing Alice) the teen seemed to be studying Allessandria, searching for the right words to say.

"So, you're their sister?"

"Yep." Elena turned on Damon arms crossed.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a sister?" she looked back toward Alice, hand waving with expression," And why weren't you on any of the records for the Founders' events? We would have noticed another Salvator."

"Simple," said Damon still awestruck that his little sister was back, hopefully for good, "Didn't know she was alive, therefor why waste the breath talking about how we had a sister and have no idea what happened to her." By the end of his sentence Damon was glaring at Alice like the time she spilt his "shooting star" dust when he stayed in the Mississippi for a week. The gaze was so intense that Alice knew it was either time to fess up or be disintegrated by his laser-beams.

"Sorry bout that, but it was just better if you didn't know I was alive. And just because you didn't see me doesn't mean I wasn't there, for you both." she added shooting a glance toward Stefan. "And as for the registers, I'm usually on there, just not be these two. On a few of them my friend and I signed in invisible ink." She smiled wide, lost in the memories of Toby and the crazy stuff they had pulled throughout their friendship.

"Lemon juice, really?" replied Damon rolling his eyes at her juvenile delinquencies.

"Who exactly did I get the idea from!" she giggled, her turn to roll her blue eyes.

"That Lockwood boy was a dolt! He followed you around like a lost puppy and always went along with whatever you wanted!" countered Damon, still cross from being kept out of the loop.

"You never liked Toby and that dolt is the reason I wasn't locked up in the tomb!" exclaimed Alice still trying to make Damon like Toby after a century and a half. Noting the confused look on Elena's face, she explained, "Tobrian Lockwood was my best friend in 1864."

"He was hopelessly in love with you!" stated Damon, watching to see if Alice would blush like she did when they were human. She did.

"I know! Toby told me when he found out I ... died." At her response Damon raised his eyebrows. Alice's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of pink.

"Lockwood as in Tyler?" questioned Elena attempting to make sense of the scattered argument.

"His great-something uncle actually. Toby died in a hunting accident before he could get married. His older brother would be Tyler's direct ancestor." Elena nodded in understanding about the unspoken truth of "hunting accident" but there was another question was obviously buzzing around her head.

"You all want to know so go ahead, ask." Allessandria announced surprising her little audience. It was her turn for a shock when it was Stefan who voiced the concern.

"Who turned you?"

"Who else?"

"Katherine," they said in unison, used to the self-serving vampire's need to give them little presents. When Alice nodded in confirmation Elena started to talk.

"Why?"

"Why does Katherine do anything?" laughed Alice sarcastically (reminding them all of her striking resemblance to Damon, personality and features wise), "For her personal gain." Sobering quickly she turned to them, "It's quite a story if you want to know."

"Might as well," called Damon, "Just going to give me another reason to hate the bitch."

"Remember the night of ... um ... that Rosalyn died. Well, after-"

_**Flashback:**_

_**Alice was walking down the foot worn trail leading back to the Salvator Estate. She had called a meeting so her and Toby could discuss council business freely. The Founder's had Mrs. Fell's attic, they had the Fort. Of course the adults had no idea their children (other than Saint Stefan) even knew about vampires, so they meant in the Fort, a 12x12 covered box suspended 10 feet above the ground. She had made it more comfortable with a rope ladder connecting it to the ground, a side table with two chairs, cushions, blankets, candles and lanterns for after dark and winter meetings. At first it was just a simple escape from her brothers and the fundamentals of being a girl. She had no need whatsoever to learn how to properly polish silverware or fine china. It also drove her brothers (Damon especially) wild when they were unable to find her little hiding spot in the trees. Eventually she introduced Toby (after years of being pushed together at social events) and it became the Fort, a safe haven where they talked, played cards and even read the provided books, snuck out from the Salvator Library. It was their secret hideaway.**_

_**Allessandria was strolling back from the meeting she called to discuss the rising count of attacks occurring as of late. The newest was Rosalyn, Stefan's fiance (no matter how much he wished she was not). Both 16 year olds were putting two and two together, that the startling increase in attacks began when Miss Katherine Pierce arrived in town. And Alice's brothers were playing directly into her claws.**_

_**The meeting mostly consisted of ways to reveal their suspicions about Katherine, therefor saving Mystic Falls (and not to mention her brothers) from the seductress's web of lies. Unfortunately, she would never have the chance.**_

_**The reverberating snap of a fallen branch underfoot raised Alice out of her thoughts. "Is anyone there?" she called, various scenarios fleeting across her mind. Creatures of the night were always in her train of thought (along with Toby but she refused to admit she felt that way about him). Another crack resulted with her spinning around, coming face to face with Henry, a workmen from town. **_

_**"**__**Goodness Henry, you nearly gave me a fright." Her hand rested on her chest, hoping to calm both her racing heart and overactive imagination. **_

_**"**__**My apologies Miss, it was not my intent to frighten you." It was in that moment she noticed the protruding veins around his dark eyes, the blood dripping down the side of his chin and most of all, the fangs. **_

_**"**__**Henry, please, no. You do not want to hurt me."**_

_**"**__**My apologies Miss," he lunged forward, biting into the side of her neck. Alice screamed weakening onto the agony. She was slowly losing consciousness when Henry let her drop. "Miss Allessandria! Miss Katherine will not be happy!" he gathered her limp from into his arms and sped off toward the Salvator Carriage House, Miss Pierce's temporary residence.**_

_**Sensing his presence Emily was waiting to usher them inside, "Quickly! Her life force is dwindling! I am truly surprised she has survived this long." She led them down a short hall to Katherine's chambers.**_

_**"**__**Miss Katherine," began Henry gently laying Alice down on the bed, her dark curls falling around her, "Forgive me, I beg of you. I was unable to see who it was in the darkness."**_

_**"**__**It is forgotten. Allessandria's transition will just take place sooner than originally planned." Katherine it into her wrist, forcing blood down Alice's throat. After enough to heal her sufficiently (and a little extra)was swallowed, the brunette settled beside her head, stoking her hair until Alice awoke.**_

_**"**__**What? Henry-? The woods-?" she looked around, scrunching up her nose in confusion. Her eyes rested on the figure closest to her. "Katherine. We- I knew it."**_

_**"**__**Knew what, my dear?" a sly smile spread across the vampire's face.**_

_**"**__**You are one of the vampires. You killed Rosalyn," by this time she was standing by the door, looking to make a hasty exit.**_

_**"**__**You are a very intelligent young lady Allessandria. You will be very beneficial."**_

_**"**__**Beneficial how exactly?"**_

_**"**__**That is for me to know. It is nothing for you to worry about, my dear. Everything will be explained. I always have my reasons." With one more knowing look, Katherine lunged forward, and with a flick of her wrist breaking Alice's neck, beginning the transition.**_

_**"**__**-**_I woke up the next morning in the other room, with Emily and Henry watching over me. They explained and showed me the ropes. When I had the flu, I was really in the adjustment period."

"Henry from the tomb, Henry?" asked Damon curiously.

"Mmhhmm"

"Well I feel much better about killing him now." Alice punched him in the hard on the shoulder.

"Jerk! I know all about your death habits!" she punched him again. "Lexi was my friend too! And Henry was really good with helping control the urges afterwards. It was my fault. He was trying the bunny diet but wasn't very satisfied when I come walking up. What's better, pretty girl or thumper the rabbit?"

"Wouldn't know," shrugged the eldest Salvator, rubbing his now bruised arm, "Never been a vegetarian. Anyways you have a lot more questions to answer, like where the hell you've been, why you didn't tell me you were, I don't know, ALIVE, and why the hell are you here!"

"I'm here because of your little Original problem. Klaus broke the moonstone curse therefor we are all doomed since its impossible to kill him, and Elena is the keystone in the entire hybrid process."

"What about the other two?"

"It's been 146 years Damon, I'll explain later."

"Haven't you heard?" Stefan entered he conversation with the off-hand question. "Klaus isn't the only Original in town now, all of them are."

"A-all of them?" stuttered Allessandria, her big blue eyes widening.

"Including Mother Witch. The family is hosting a ball at their new Mansion in two days."  
"Two Days?"

"That's what I said." Alice rolled her eyes at the out-of-character behaviour and faced Elena.

"Care to go shopping?"

"Love to."

**I will be offering a contest with a reward of asking me any three questions, that I have to answer truthfully, for anyone who is interested. Review for the answers, I will answer in the next chapter. Maybe more questions to come with more chapters (not to mention reviews!)**

**Question #1: What two clues in the story represent the title? (Note* There are 3 (2+1) possible answers)**


	4. Chapter 4: Mystic Meetings

**Yay! It's only been a week! I'm sort of staying on a schedule. Unfortunately, I haven't even started writing the next chapter so it will be a bit of a wait (apologies in advance!) Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate all forms of feedback! The contest is officially over since there was only one person who answered and I'm not sure if I will continue it. But if I do I expect more answers. I leave for orientation in a few hours so everything will be short. Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**To Everyone that reviewed encouragement- I love getting your comments, they always make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Thank you for writing and I hope you love the next chapter as much as I do.**

**appreciation- Not doing your german paper? I hope it wasn't the night before its due like for most of my papers and homework. I added the beneficial just for you. Originally I had just planned to have people assume why but this helped make it more real I think (all thanks to you!) I've personally found it a little weird that all the other Salvator sister stories I've read they usually hate Elena. I mean she may look like Katherine but they are almost exact opposites. Just remember Alice has been watching over Mystic Falls for everything, she knows how Damon compelled her and how she was Stefan's girlfriend and hated Damon at first. Thats just my opinion. This chapter should explain the Kol thing, *wink wink, nudge nudge* Thanks for the advice!**

**sPaRkzZz- Awe, you're kickass too! Thanks for reviewing.**

**fizzydrinks698- Yay yay yay! All three! and they are all right! Sorry your head hurts but I hope that three questions will make it all better! Review me the questions and I'll answer in a Private Message. Sound good? Which book did you get it from, the actual Vampire Diaries books or just a random one? Congrats and thank you for answering!**

After successfully finding a formal dress Elena suggested they go to the Mystic Grill for a drink. After the day Alice had a drink sounded pretty good. Little did she know Elena was planning to sick Caroline on her.

"Elena! Bring her over here!" shouted the the excited blonde, who was basically bouncing in the far corner booth. Beside her sat a cautious looking Bonnie and a just off shift Matt.

"You set me up!" murmured Alice, fully aware the young vampire was listening.

"Sorry, she made me. If you've been watching us, then you know Caroline."

"Yeah, I do. The insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack right?" her smile gave away the joke.

"That's me! You must be Allessandria. You look just like Damon."

"I usually go by Alice now, Allessdandria is a mouthful," the smile on her face turned a little wistful, "We used to get that a lot."

"Why are you here?" Bonnie rained on the get-to-know-you parade, the hostility clear in her tone. Alice didn't miss a beat.

"To help."

"With what exactly?" asked Matt, watching her with interest, deciding if she was more Stefan or Damon on the trust level (before Stefan fell off the wagon ... hard.)

"Everything. Stefan's, um, relapse because been there done that, the Council and the Originals. You guys have a lot of problems."

"Speaking of Originals," started Caroline looking over Alice's shoulders, "Here come the family jerks."

"Caroline, love, fancy meeting you here. How's the bite?" His glance passed over Alice to the group around her.

"Much better, until you showed up ."

"Now, love, tell me how you really feel. Bonnie, Elena. Matt isn't it?" Alice Stayed still praying the hybrid and especially the youngest brother wouldn't notice her. No such luck.

"Allessandria! It's been decades!" smiled Klaus darkly.

"I was kinda hoping for centuries." Alice smiled sweetly back at him.

"That hurts, love. We were such great friends."

"Oh shove a stake in it Nikklaus!" she retorted sharply standing and stalking off to the bar, not once meeting Kol's dark eyes. The four friends looked questioningly at eachother, all noting Klaus's sinister smirk and Kol's intense gaze.

_'What the hell is going?' _thought Elena wondering how the youngest Salvator you explain this to her brothers.

Up at the bar, Alice was ordering her drink.

"What can I get you?"

"That is an excellent question," she pondered for a few seconds, "How 'bout a Sapphire and Tonic."

"You mean a glass of soda water?"

"No, I mean a gin and tonic. Don't forget the raspberries."

"I don't think so kid. There is no chance you are 21 or over. Laws the law, no exceptions." Alice rolled her eyes and leaned in close over the counter. The scent of vervain floated off the guys breath making her mentally curse (in russian). Time for Plan B.

"They don't look like they are over 21!" she whined in protest, pointing a bunch of high schoolers playing darts. "Besides it's Friday! I'm not driving. Please, I'm very responsible!" she looked pleadingly up at the bartender and pulled a $100 bill from her pocket.

"One Sapphire and Tonic with raspberries coming up."

"Thanks a bunch." Good ol' fashioned bribery.

"That'll be $8.49," he set the drink down in front of her.

"Put it on his tab," she smiled jerking her thumb toward Klaus, "We go way back." Accepting the vague statement as valid reasoning the bartender, Jake his name tag said, nodded and headed off to assist with someone else's drinking needs. Taking a sip, Alice felt the alcohol refresh and calm down her brain, in turn making her body relax. Or she did until a voice breathed in her ear,

"Hello love." Instantaneously Allessandria tensed up. Unconsciously, her shoulders stiffened and her dark wash denim clad legs braced against the bar stool. Narrowing her eyes, Alice struggled to keep her voice level.

"Screw off Kol." The narcissistic ass did the exact opposite, claiming the seat next to her.

"Now why would I do that? It's been what, a century?"

"114 years."

"What I thought. So did you hear I was in town and had to come check it out?" his cocky little smile only lasted a minute.

"Nope. I'm visiting my brothers. And boy, does somebody need and ego check!"

"A what? My apologies, I'm a bit rusty on the new slang so if you would be a dear and explain it for me."

"Go ask your brother."

"That hurts, love."

"It was supposed to." Both stared at each other, a faux hurt gaze and a smug one. Alice broke it by taking a swig of her glass. They sat in silence, Kol studying her and Alice refusing to acknowledge his existence. He looked good, which just made it hurt that much worse. Emptying her glass she set it down on the counter. "Well, I've got places to be and stuff to do, so ... Bye." Kol caught her wrist holding her back.

"Come now, aren't you at least going to wait for me to finish my drink, Dia?" Allessandria swung around her face inches from his (although not in the way she would have preferred).

"Do not call me Dia," she whispered, an unuttered threat hidden in her voice, "You lost the right to call me that when I woke up in an empty bed." Glaring into his endless dark eyes, Alice removed his hand from her arm with a little more force than absolutely necessary. "Good bye Kol." With one more glance at his painstakingly handsome features she stomped off to the booth. All looked up at her agitated arrival with varying shade of confusion, except Caroline. Hers was a look of sympathy having heard every word. _'This day just gets better and better!'_ she thought sarcastically.

"If you are done explaining, I would really like to go home, if that cool with you." she asked Elena, trying not to meet Caroline's eyes.

"Of course, they know everything I do. But there are some questions."

"Have at 'er."

"What did Katherine mean by beneficial?"

"A lot of things. First she thought since I was a Founders' kid that I would be able to find out more about Jonathon Gilbert's devices and relay all the information back to her. Since she was already playing with Stefan she should have just compelled all the info out of him. The other reasons, I'm guessing, were along the lines of diverting suspicion and me not being able to tell on her or keep her away from my brothers. I'm sure there was more going on in that selfish little mind of hers but thats all I got out of it."

"Makes sense," Matt nodded, voicing most of their opinions (minus Bonnie who was looking at Alice like she wanted her head on a platter.)

"Yep so we all good here?" she was starting to get really anxious, wanting to leave.

"I think we're fine now." Elena looked around to see everyone nodding their agreement. As Alice walked away she gave a small wave and an threw a soft, apologetic smile over her shoulder. Once out of sight Bonnie, Elena and Matt all turned to Caroline. She tapped her ears and whispered,

"Vampire hearing, I'll explain later." (Outside by Elena's car Alice smiled) and Caroline continued, "But I think it would be best if she told you herself Elena."

"I'll try," she replied taking her leave.

When both were settled in the car, Elena studied the ebony haired girl. She was beautiful, to put it simply. Porcelain skin, high cheekbones, and curly hair so black it shone almost purple in the passing headlights. Then there were the eyes, Damon's eyes, straight from the bottom of a glacier. They eyes that drove people crazy, wanting to know the secret she hid in the mysterious depths. The same eyes that had reeled in an Original from across a Boston ballroom.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alice didn't even try to feign ignorance. Elena was genuinely worried about her.

"Not now."

"When you're ready, you can tell me everything." Alice didn't answer. She was too busy lost in thoughts of how Petrova doppelgängers may be exact in looks but the personalities were way off and of how in 1898 a young vampire fell in love with an old one and how after 114 years the heartbreak still ached.


	5. Chapter 5: The Guilt, Lies and Scheming

**Hey guys! This has to be the longest time it has ever taken my to update anything. Like ever. It's also is the longest piece of writing I've done so far so I guess it evens out. This took me forever because I actually had it going differently but scrapped that and started again but had to use parts of it cuz it was funny and wouldn't have fit anywhere else. In this I tried to show bits and pieces of all Alice's relationships with the people around her, especially Damon and Kol. I hope thats what it seemed like to you. The A/N in the middle of the story was my awesome obsessed with Vampire Diaries friend who was sort of proofing my story since I finally got her to read it. Some stuff has been brought to my attention as I re-watched season 3 and that is my timing between episodes and the order of the Mikaelson siblings. I know they are both wrong but I sincerely like mine better. Also 114 years would actually be to 2012 and I have this bad habit of thinking the storyline is in 2012. Oops. I'm still leaving it as 114 because that had a better ring to it in my opinion. Sorry for any confusion but my math skills really need some work (or maybe a tutor). I have a lot of English and Socials and Math homework to do since my and my friend put it off all weekend so I better get to it with one more comment. The song for the waltz is _Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran_ and it has to be the most amazing song on the planet! I absolutely adore Ed Sheeran. Go Ginger Jesus. Ok, I'm done. Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Happy Wanna-Updaters who are awesome and make me happy along with the loving-it-ers!- Thanks for being so loyal on my sub-par updates. You should really let me know thoughts so I can add stuff in to the story. XOXO**

**pierperson9708- I know but its hard writing Damon, he's so completely unique and Ian Sommerhalder is amazing. But I hope this has enough Damon-ness for you!  
**

**appreciation- I hate teachers who do that! And my English teacher is like that so I better finish talking and start doing my homework! I agree with you on the whole not getting along immediately but Alice has a good judge of character and can see the differences between Katherine and Elena. She is protective but not as much as they are to her because she is the little girl they always looked out for, and she knows that trying to change Damon's mind is like trying to coax a unicorn from a rainbow; not gonna happen. Her and Elena will get along and become friends but if she kills her family, we better watch out. But she gets that Elena and Damon are perfect because thats what I think. With Kol and Alice I hope the ball was enough but I still think it was missing something. But ya there is the OOC thing to worry about. They will have some twists and turns, don't you worry. I love the nickname too! Keep working on the ship-name!**

** - I love Kol too! He's actually a 29 year old from Australia. The second last episode made me cry. My friend was reading this and was like, "Wow, you really didn't plan on the losing him, did you?" The sad thing is, I really didn't! He will live forever in my story.**

**Guest-But I love cliff-hangers! Unless it's Percy Jackson or Mortal Instruments, then it's not cool.**

**imaddcitedtocarrots/Guest- Poor Alice is right! But she bounces back. Awe, it can't be that amazing... Well maybe it can. Just one quick question; are you the same person?**

**maliumpkinss- I appreciated your comment for Original Twin and just wanted to say that I hope you don't think any of this is too predictable! Thanks for all the feedback.**

**SemiraBlake- I know, I know but I'm working on it! Keep reading! -THEK**

The night of the ball was straight from a fairy tale. Or 1864. Either way, it should have been a dream come true. To Alice it was more along the lines of a nightmare.

Memories she had kept buried for over a century were bubbling over, making every few moments a hazard. She had almost caused a blood bath in the shower while shaving her legs and had knocked over all her products when she absentmindedly reached for the shampoo. You really think she would learn but the memories just kept flooding.

Like the time she sat in a tree and through apples at _him_ for the afternoon, silently climbing higher and switching trees to cause confusion. Or when they first met (which was coincidently a lot like tonight). It was moments like these that reminded her that everyone has another softer side. Alice stabbed herself with a bobby pin to snap out of it.

"Bloody hell!" she muttered through gritted teeth, the time spent in London (and with _him_) seeping into her speech. _'How am I ever going to get through tonight?'_ she asked herself while peering into the mirror. She had 3 hours left until it started and her curls were just dry enough to touch up with a curling iron. Or just leave them since a 450° iron along with her wandering mind probably wasn't the best idea.

The next step would be to pick out the final touches for her dress, do her makeup (because everyone knows you can't do your makeup until your outfit is ready) and finish her hair. All of which would be much easier with some help. But Elena wouldn't come over because A) Stefan B) Damon and C) the fact she wasn't even supposed to be going tonight. But since Elena seemed to have a "plan" (those of which often went so, so wrong), and both Alice and Stefan had been recruited into helping.

That Alice hated lying to Damon and the fact that she was involved with something that could end up blowing up in their faces were probably what propelled her feet to the eldest brothers room and too wait perched on his bed. He found her there staring off into space.

"Alice."

"Damon."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, when two people love each other very much…"

"In my room," he clarified, eyes glinting. Finally, someone else who had his sense of humour.

"I thought you wanted answers?"

"So you chose now to give them? Als, we only have a few hours until the fun starts."

"What can I say? I was feeling nostalgic." Damon rolled his eyes but, but sat down next to her, capturing one of her curls with his hand. Wrapping it around his finger like he used to do when they were kids, he quietly asked,

"How did you escape?"

**_Flashback:_**

**_ Someone banged on the door as Allessandria curled up against the pain spreading through her veins. _**

**_ "Allessandria Salvator! Open up this door at once!" The voice was gruff and familiar, but not in a safe way. On the other side there was some murmuring clank as a key was inserted into the lock. Alice screamed as the door flew open and the smug figure of George Lockwood stood in front of her._**

**_ "Well, well. Seems little Tobrian has been keeping secrets again. What did you do, compel him? Seduce him? What? I'm sure he barely even knew the treason he was committing." Alice coughed and glared up at her best friend's brother._**

**_ "Leave Toby out of this. I did not tell him anything. I left him out of my misfortune." He smiled cruelly. _**

**_ "Your misfortune is about to bring me great pleasure," he said as if he was the villain in his very own novel. Binding her wrists in front of her, he also wrapped an odd leather contraption around her face as a sort of muzzle. What little strength remained instantly left her. Grapping her roughly, George swung her to her feet and dragged her stumbling down the stairs. When they reached the first floor landing and all Alice could see was the swarm of people surrounding the carriage her father was currently loading Miss Katherine into. With a sneer the older Lockwood boy leaned over and whispered heatedly into her ear._**

**_ "Your father has a special arrangement ready for you. I suppose he just wanted to be sure you would not have even a slight chance of escaping." In front of them stood a cart, or a cage on wheels, pulled by Stefan's beautiful black mare, Mezzonette. The cart itself was terrifying, all blackened metal obviously coated in vervain, but it was the message behind her solitary that scared her the most. Maybe if she had been a good, obedient child like Stefan-_**

**_'Stop!' she chided herself as George loaded her into the cart (or more accurately, tossed her in like a sack of potatoes). 'Crying over spilt milk doesn't help clean the mess. Besides, this is obviously something Katherine had planned. It would have happened anyway.' Those last words made her weakening mind shut down even more._**

**_The door was scarcely locked before they had taken off into the night, the whip cracking in the air full of the out-raged cries of townspeople. Alice just closed her eyes and waited for the end to come, her signature fight entirely gone. No one ever would have predicted that one day the defined spark would extinguish itself from her spirit and leave her broken, the kind of daughter that Giuseppe would have wanted. _**

**_ Lost in her misery and the bitter irony of her death Alice certainly didn't expect it when the door to her prison opened and the face of the boy she loved peered back at her. _**

**_Toby stood illuminated in the doorway, climbing in with a worried expression plastered across his dark features. His shining black hair seemed to catch the light even more than usual. His pain for her radiated off of him in waves. Toby would forever be her knight in shining armour as he leaned over and slid the muzzle off her tear-streaked face, making the world go clear and the hollow ringing of bells cease in her head. _**

**_"Infused with vervain," he said, more for a general acknowledgment than her notice. He brought out a hunting blade and cut the coated rags binding her wrists. The sharp burning of flesh turned to a slight ache as they fell away. _**

**_ Wrapping his arms around her carefully around her, she felt his arms tighten slightly as he lifted her up and out of the cart. It was then she realized that this wasn't the same Toby she knew and loved. This was the new Toby who had shown up in the last few months, the one who had braved the danger and continued to care about her even though she was a monster. This Toby would take on the world for her, the girl who loved him too late. _**

**_ "Toby," she croaked as he set her on her feet, "you have to run. If they see you, they will shoot, Mayor's son or not."_**

**_ "I know," he murmured into her hair, steadying her one tentative step after another. "Your brothers, I'm sorry but your father-" he broke off and ducked his head. He knew how much she loved them. _**

**_ "He shot them?" her eyes were as cold as their colour. "How stupid is he?" she exclaimed quietly, pausing for a moment. "Katherine has plans, she was never going to let them die. She fed them her blood so that nothing could harm them!" Toby gave her an odd look before turning onto a familiar path, their secret trip-trail to the Fort. "What was the look for? And why are we going to the Fort?"_**

**_ "I knew about the attacks, but I couldn't warn you or stop them without rousing suspicion. So while you were away I snuck in a case of clothing and such for you. I've been storing the bag in the Fort so no one would be able to find it."_**

**_ "And the look?" her usual demanding tone was coming back as her strength returned. _**

**_ "The look is for the fact that I said your father SHOT your BROTHERS and all you could say was that he is an idiot!"_**

**_ "He just condemned them to an eternal bloodlust! What was I supposed to say, congratulations you just ruined their existences?" Toby opened his mouth to reply then closed it again. _**

**_ "When you put it that way." He sighed. Alice would never cease to amaze him, good or bad._**

**_ They stopped in front of the Fort and Alice climbed up first. In a matter of minutes they sat in their respectable chairs and were attempting to form a plan._**

**_ "I cannot just leave Toby! It would rouse the suspicion of the entire town!" Alice raked her fingers through the messy, matted curls in frustration._**

**_ "Your father no doubt has a cover story worked out. If you jump a train in the morning you will be safe."_**

**_ "No, I will not leave you alone to face the consequences, Toby. I thrust this problem upon you in the first place!"_**

**_ "I chose to share the burden with you!"_**

**_ "Tobrian!"_**

**_ "Allessandria!" They glared at each other across the table. Toby broke the glare first as he always had. "Alice, please, just let me save the girl I love." His voice was weak, surrendering. She felt horrible the moment the word poured from his mouth. A monster such as her did not deserve such love or loyalty when all she could leave in her wake were pain and distrust. She reached out and clasped his much larger hand in her own._**

**_ "Toby, look at me," with some resistance he did, "I will leave, if you promise me one thing."_**

**_ "Anything," he croaked. Tears were beginning to form in the corners of Alice's eyes._**

**_ "Move on. I will leave if you promise to forget about me." His eyes were wide and very, very dark. _**

**_ "I could never-" he started before Alice cut him off._**

**_ "You have to." She took a deep breath, "I love you too, but you must only think of me as the girl you loved and lost." His hurt mirrored her own._**

**_ "I-I promise," he stuttered. Alice placed a hand on his cheek. How and when had he grown so handsome?_**

**_ "In return, I promise to never forget this day, this moment, and to cherish our love forever. I owe you everything." She leaned in and kissed him. _**

**_ Just as the first it was soft and sweet, like Toby himself. Alice knew without a doubt that she loved him, which was why she had to leave (you know, other than the fact that she could kill everyone around them and that the town was on high vampire alert). Because when you love someone you have to set them free._**

**_ They both pulled away, gasping for air. She may not have needed it but it felt wrong not to. It was then her idiotic fangs decided to slide out with a pang of hunger (not to mention panic)._**

**_ "You're hungry?" he asked, keeping her hand firmly in his._**

**_ "Not enough to even think about hurting you."_**

**_ "Really, because your eyes are saying otherwise." Alice shook her head._**

**_ "I won't be able to stop, I haven't enough control or practise." He pushed his wrist into her unwilling grip. _**

**_ "I trust you." Alice made a pained face before the hunger and the weakness from the vervain took over, hesitantly biting into his pulse-point. She fed until his grip on her shoulder loosened and his voice whispered faintly,_**

**_ "Alice… I can't-" she stopped immediately, searching for a sign that he was fading, that she had gone too far. Toby smiled._**

**_ "Told you that you would stop." Alice couldn't help herself; she smiled too. _**

**_ "Idiot," she mumbled before pulling him into a hug. Toby had always been there for her, always been the pinpoint of her humanity. And she would love him forever for it._**

"- I stayed in the Fort for almost a week. Then you two imbecile's caused such a scene at Father's funeral, yes I know that Stef was the one that killed him, and jumped the train to New Orleans with you. I met up with Lexi while she was trying to train Stefan and she helped me keep tabs on you both. I followed you to London and assisted with the whole Sammy situation. I swear, I've cleaned up three times as many messes for you both than for myself. Especially Chicago, that was a nightmare.

"Good to know my kid sister is a stalker."

"Says the person who would have been truly dead forever ago without the help of the previously named stalker. Besides I would leave if I got bored of rehab or the sorority slayer. Italy is awfully nice in the fall." Alice certainly didn't mention how beautiful Boston was in early summer; she would keep that information to herself for just a little bit longer (as long as Caroline kept her mouth shut).

"Why didn't you tell us, Als? Why did you keep it from me?" The century of hurt leaked into his voice. She knew exactly what he really meant.

"I wanted to Damon, trust me, I wanted to so badly. But I couldn't, I wasn't allowed to." (Not to mention the interesting information she could have spilled if she was absentminded)

"Since when have you ever done what you are told?" he threw his arms over his head in exasperation.

"To protect you!" she took a deep breath to stop the yelling that automatically took place when the two siblings confronted each other, "I knew Katherine wasn't going in the tomb and how she had planned on running away after turning you both but I couldn't do anything about it. After she heard I wasn't locked up she found me, told me not contact you, that bad things would happen to you both if I did. I didn't know what she meant, and was finding out about her threatening past, so I didn't tell you. I refused to put you both at risk, you did that enough on your own."

"Which was why you spent a century and a half following us around," his smile gave away the joke.

"Not to mention saving your asses." It had taken Damon approximately 164 years to forget his sister, but only 3 days for him to forget what life had been like without her.

Alice stood up and began walking back to her own room.

"Where do you think you're going?" called Damon from across the room.

"To get ready."

"I'd hurry on that if I were you. That face needs a lot of work."

"You would know. After all, I am a mini carbon copy of you." Alice ducked as he threw a book at her.

"Missed me!" her laughter floated in the empty corridor around her (cause you know, it's the Salvator boarding house, they couldn't just have hallways. They just had to have corridors).

Once on her own room Alice couldn't imagine how all the secrets she was keeping weren't killing her with their weight. She attributed them to the facts that she was a vampire and a teenage girl. Both were meant for keeping things secret.

Walking over to the closet, Alice thought of the plan. **Step One:** Distract Damon and all the Originals. **Step Two:** Get Elena in to talk to Esther. **Step Three:** Find out if it's possible to kill Klaus and how.

Obviously it needed work but since the biggest schemer they knew wasn't even in the loop, they couldn't have hoped for better. Well, maybe, if some sudden inspiration came to her from somewhere.

The knot in Alice's stomach tightened as the lies she was keeping from her favourite brother became more crucial. _'I'll tell him tonight,'_ she reassured herself and focused on the task on hand: picking out a dress. Rummaging through her closet Alice was searching for the perfect, knockout gown that Elena helped her pick out. Of course, she had other ball gowns (she had grown up as an 1860's debutante) but this was the one that was sure to knock _him_ off his feet (and by_ him_ we all know she meant the theoretical boy she would one day meet…) At the back of the wardrobe there was a flash of red, making her lips curl into a victorious grin.

It really was perfect in a bright look-at-me red, with a sweetheart neckline and sparkling side. Not to mention that the bling showed off an asymmetrical skirt starting at her thigh and fluttering around her left leg in layers of chiffon. Simple yet stunning with the flash of personality that Alice liked to find in all of her clothing.

_'Not to brag or anything,' _she thought to herself as she spun in front of the mirror_, 'but I deserve an award for the coordination I am pulling of with these shoes and jewellery. Maybe I should get my next career in fashion?' _She smiled because it was getting extremely unlikely that anyone would be getting out this mess. Ever.

Some eyeliner, shimmery shadow and red lipstick later, Alice was once again wandering down the hall to Damon's room, holding up her dress._ 'What a wonderful time for the zipper to get stuck.'_ As she padded quickly and quietly across the old wood, Alice could hear her big brother pacing nervously with a drink in his hand.

Every few minutes in the past two hours she had _not_ been painstakingly perfecting liquid liner, Alice listened to Damon changing from tux to tux. Nobody other than herself (and probably Stefan) knew that before an event the badass brother got nervous; especially when a Petrova was involved. Yes, Elena was seriously different from Katherine but he had an image to keep up which meant looking good with out appearing to try to hard. Let it never be said that being Damon was not complicated.

Over the past 2 days Alice had come to understand complications, even the ones named Elena. She had actually come to like her. Elena was genuinely nice and cared almost too much about both Stefan and Damon (not to mention all of her other friends). The thought that maybe one day she would have a sister was one that made Alice smile, no matter the cost. In the end things always worked themselves out because it had to. A world without the Salvators was just too weird to even think about.

Without realizing it Alice had been staring at Damon's door for the past 2 minutes. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she pushed it open and marched up to the mirror her brother was studying himself in. Turning her back to him, she kept a firm hold on the front of her dress in one hand while lifting her curls up with the other. Understanding immediately, he fiddled with her zipper until it slid smoothly up to the top. As she dropped her hair and turned towards her brother she nodded her thanks.

"Alice."

"Damon."

"Other than the obvious, what are you doing in my room again?"

"The better question would have to be why aren't you dressed yet?" Sarcasm was literally painting her face as she poured a drink, from the cocked eyebrow to the twisted grin. All Damon could see was the sibling resemblance; she really was his little sister.

"I have 45 minutes."

"I know that's how long it takes for you to do your hair but…" Alice trailed off, waiting for him to fill in the blanks. Instead, Damon rolled his eyes.

"No, Als, that's you. You are the reason we are always late."

"No, Damon, that's just what we let everyone think."

"Let's keep it that way."

"Later than fashionably late?"

"Sounds like a plan." They shared a conspirator's grin, settling into old patterns. An outsider would never have been able to tell any time had passed.

Grabbing her drink and heading back to her room Alice turned around at the door. "I like that one," she pointed to the Armani Tux hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Damon made a shooing motion with his hands that made Alice giggle to herself as she took a sip of her drink. These events were always so much better with a little bit of a buzz. She froze. _'Wow, I am spending way too much time with Damon.'_

An hour and 18 minutes later Allessandria had to admit that the Mikaelsons knew how to throw a party. And that Klaus knew how to build a house. Both would have been of equal importance in 1864, not to mention basically all of history.

People were gathered throughout the ballroom, whispering about the new family with old money. Even for Mystic Falls the air was thick with rumours about where such money had come to exist. With the ball gowns and elaborate hairdos, Alice could have seen she was Mrs. Beatrice Lockwood and Mrs. Lauren Forbes sitting in the corner and spreading lies behind their white-gloved hands.

Alice kept close to Damon as he wove through the crowd. She couldn't see Elena or Caroline yet, but Matt was over talking to some football jocks. The only other people she knew there (or at least they knew about her) weren't really on her buddy list. Her friends had better show up soon.

Damon had stopped by Sheriff Forbes. When a waiter passed by with a tray of champagne, Alice took two and downed one like a shot, setting the empty on another passing tray. Damon gave her a hard look then introduced her to the sheriff.

"Liz, I would love to introduce my insubordinate little sister Allessandria." She smiled and held out her hand.

"Please, Sheriff, call me Alice. Damon likes introductory formalities. I like to think of it as a by-product of our upbringing." The Sheriff shook her hand firmly and marvelled at the similarity between the two.

"Please, call me Liz." Alice smiled, sinking deeper into her debutante persona.

"Well, Liz, I already adore Caroline and appreciate everything you have done for my family."

"It's my duty to protect the citizens of this town. Your brother, on certain occasions, helps with that." A voice rose from behind her.

"Damon protecting humans? Can't say I saw that happening."

"Klaus." Damon's voice could've been compared to razor blades.

"Come now, mate. It's a party; enjoy it. Set aside the plotting and scheming for one night." Alice's stomach dropped. _Definitely no plotting or scheming here. _She interrupted,

"Don't worry Klaus, Damon will not be causing any sort of trouble tonight, now will he?" She sent the last part of that toward her brother.

"I trust you to make that happen, love. Now that business is over, I have a party to host. Remember to save room on your dance card for me, Alice."

"No promises." Klaus laughed and strolled across the dance floor to where his family stood at the stairs. The sight of _him_ standing at the top of the group made her chest contract painfully.

"Well, that was sickening." The Sheriff had walked off to discuss something with a council member.

"What Damon?"

"Watching my baby sister flirting with the big bad wolf."

"I was not- Oh my god, I was, wasn't I?" His face was enough to answer, "I'm going to go look for something a little stronger to drink. Champagne really isn't my style."

"Have fun with that," Damon patted her on the shoulder, "I have to go schmooze with the adults until Miss Suicide Mission gets here."

"How-" He gave her a look.

"It's Elena. She wants to save everyone and make it go all happily ever after even if it means she gets lost in the process. And when you tell her not to do something, she just goes ahead and does it anyway, leaving ol' Damon to take care of it." Alice's stomach squirmed with guilt as the champagne threatened to come back up.

_'Maybe I should tell him?'_ she thought to herself before throwing that way out of play. With Damon it was always better to ask for forgiveness than for permission.

"I told her you would guess." The lie came out easy, reminding Alice that her morals needed some higher standings. With what she was about to do, and what had descended upon her life, it could wait. Plus who cares, she's a _vampire_.

"I'm gonna go find the bar." As getaways go, it probably wasn't her best, but it worked. Mostly.

As Alice rounded the corner she sent a not-so-covert glance over her shoulder. The result was her running straight into Kol's very hard chest. If she wasn't so consumed with her hate of him she might have appreciated it more.

"Alice, I extremely advise you to watch where you are going. You might run into someone you don't like." Alice would like to advise him to stay away from any bridges before she pushed him off of it.

"Too late," she shrugged and looked for a tray of anything but that vile bubbly concoction. Unfortunately he noticed.

" I see champagne still isn't your cup of tea," he handed her a full glass of whiskey. And it would have been so impolite to refuse…

"Yep." She made no move to thank him while he made no move to remind her. That was bad sign #1. Alice took a sip and nearly choked. Damn, that was strong. He took advantage of her distraction and held out his arm.

"Shall we?" the cocky smile pissed her off. She knew what he meant but it irritated her, so she decided to play dumb.

"Shall we, what?"

"Dance," he said cocking an eyebrow, "as my brother was saying, it is tradition and it is only proper since I did, in fact, bring the lady a drink. And besides, I obviously know you know how to dance." At that comment Alice downed the glass and set on a table. She looked over her shoulder as she walked and sighed. This evening just got a lot more complicated than she (well, Elena) planned.

"Are you coming or not?" she huffed as his cocky grin widened as he caught up and offered her his arm again. Hesitantly, she took it. They joined the couples on the floor just as the music started.

" You are still a beautiful dancer, I see," said Kol as they moved across the floor. Alice would never admit but he was by far the best dance partner she had ever had. She was looking at everything except for him, pretending to ignore his seemingly sincere compliment. In front of them Elena and Damon were arguing as they danced, making Alice want to strangle them both. Blown cover much? On the opposite side of the room, Klaus and Caroline were gliding around gracefully. The blonde vampire looked stunning in the blue gown, but it was the mystery of Klaus's bracelet that Alice would have to drag out of her later. Kol broke her train of thought.

"I pay the lady a compliment and she still refuses to acknowledge me. That's simply cruel, love."

Alice gave him a look. He gave her an un-choreographed twirl.

"I don't suppose the creators of the waltz would be very happy with you changing up the steps." He smirked.

"Since when does either of us care what matters to others?" He had her there so she didn't respond. The smirk grew into a full-blown grin. They danced in a not-exactly-comfortable-not-exactly-awkward **(A/N: credits to my awesome friend Nat)** silence, occasionally trading glances as when they though the other wasn't looking.

The partners switched, and Alice ended up with some kid that she would have eventually had to learn the name of from the high school. He was cute; short blonde hair, mocha brown eyes and a build that hinted at second string, sophomore quarterback. Not her type but not bad. Not bad at all.

Looking around she saw Elena and Stefan exiting from the room and took her cue. Quickly, she excused herself and followed the two outside. She waited from the door while they talked, listening in. Thank god for vampire hearing, because can you say awkward? She really didn't need to know about their ex-problems. Or at least she didn't need to be there while they talked about it. Listening to them was actually kind of fun.

A quiet whisper shocked the 16 year old girl/little sister part of her out of eavesdropping.

"What are we looking at?" whispered Kol, one hand set lightly on her shoulder as he peered past. She shrugged it off. He pretended not to notice.

"Nothing," she snapped as he leaned out farther to get a better glimpse. Kol raised an eyebrow. Alice gave in to save the plan. "Eavesdropping." He smirked (Again. It was really starting to get to her).

"What's the daily dose of drama?" he breathed in her ear, managing to sound both mischievous and flirtatious. Sometimes, being her sucked.

"Something about trust and how she isn't going to leave the party early. I think he's just jealous because she danced with Damon." The half-lie came easy. They usually did when she didn't have to pull them from the magician's hat.

"Always is something like that." There was something in his eyes that Alice didn't quite like or understand.

"Especially with Salvator boys'." She glanced at them again to check but the dark depths were as guarded as ever. She kept up the banter, "Stalking me or leaving the party early?"

"Neither. Me and the sister have some withstanding plans." As he talked Elena and Stefan made their way to another entrance.

"Well, I have to go play mediator. Don't have any fun because if you do, some will die." She didn't look back as she tottered away to do what was needed, therefor missing the longing stare and guilty expression that crossed his face in the shadows.

The next 20 minutes were something that Alice had to hope would never like to repeat ever again. Trapping then snapping Damon? Check. Crazy Mama Original on a killing-by-spell spree? Check. Pink champagne (gag) made pink by doppelgänger blood? Check. A breath of air was definitely needed by the end of the toasts.

She actually felt kind of sick. Yes, she hated Kol, he all but stabbed a stake through her heart, but that didn't mean that she wanted him dead (there was a part of her that didn't want to even think about him being permanently gone. That part was a growing minority at the moment). The Originals weren't that bad if you took away Klaus and his need to sacrifice the people they cared about. Her too late thoughts were interrupted by Damon pushing Matt promptly in from the balcony and into her. She pushed past as he growled at a dark haired figure. Kol. _This is not going to be good._

Rushing forward she barely had the, "Damon, stop!" out of her mouth than her brother had snapped the older vampires neck and tossed him over the balcony.

"What the hell!" she yelled as she watched her brother. Something about him seemed off. Like just-found-out-Katherine's-not-in-the-tomb off. He spun around and exited before answering. The night just got a lot more interesting.

Lucky no one was around was around as Alice hauled Kol's body to the nearest dark corner. She sat there until he woke up.

"I'm going to kill Damon Salvator."

"Get in line." He looked around surprised, as if he hadn't expected anyone to be waiting for him to regain consciousness, let alone her.

"Well, this just got interesting." His attitude was back which meant it was now time to leave.

"Had to make sure you waited your turn, didn't I? Besides it was either this or home to what will soon be Damon self-destruct time. Gotta love being me." Her options really were bleak.

"Are you sure you just worried about me?" Alice snorted.

"Please, I'm more worried about poor Matt's hand. Why do you always have to injure and/or kill everything? He heard the double meaning to her words, even though she didn't mean for it to be there. Not that it really mattered.

"It's who I am." She avoided his gaze.

"Whatever." She walked away. The thought of who he really was and whom he acted like was one she didn't want to go near. The Kol she knew in 1898 wasn't always the one who appeared now.

She bummed a ride from Caroline and had to explain that Damon lost his mind, again. She in turned explain the Mystery of the Blue Dress. At least he knew how to buy gifts.

But everything could wait until the morning because then she could think clearly and properly analyze the night. At the moment she was too tipsy and angry with Damon (and herself for being angry with Damon and Kol for making her confused in the first place) to do anything other than brush her teeth and crawl into bed.

Instead she curled up with a first edition copy of _Through the Looking Glass_ and read about her favourite heroine (not to mention her nickname's namesake) and her adventures in Wonderland. Because sometimes she wished that, like the original Alice, she could escape into a world of her own imagination.

**Link for Dress: viewitem-PD951548 (copy and paste into browser)**  
**Link for Shoes:**  
**Link for Jewelry: Your imagination**

**Tell me what you thought of her dress and stuff. It may not be ballroom-y but I thought it was her! And she bought it in Mystic Falls soooo...**


End file.
